Worth The Risk?
by faisyah865
Summary: Sometimes exes appear and completely mess up your life and relationships.


**I swear this came outta nowhere. I was just listening to 'One Last Time' by Ariana Grande and then this happened. Well, this is quite angsty, so just a fair warning to y'all. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own anything but the idea and the writing. The rest belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

He didn't know how the hell this happened. One minute he was nuzzling the neck of his boyfriend and then, he found himself in a far corner with his ex in front of him.

She wasn't a bitch, see. Astrid was someone he generally fell for, someone he loved. But some loves don't last, and when he met Jack, she started to fade away from his mind. When he realized his love wasn't with Astrid, but with Jack, he immediately broke off their relationship. He wasn't gonna lead her on. She was heart broken, cried and demanded what was the matter, what did she do wrong, what went wrong. He didn't keep anything from her, and told her the truth. Her sadness turned to rage, and she stormed out of his life.

He hasn't heard from her for two years. But now she stood there, a predatory glint in her sky blue eyes.

He started, "Ast-"

He didn't get the chance to finish when she leaped and pressed herself flush against him, smashing her lips against his. She started grinding him to whatever song's playing right now in the bar. For a few moments, he couldn't react, shock stilling his body. When his mind caught up, he grabbed her hips and pushed her off roughly. They both were breathing hard, and when she stepped forward, he fled from her.

He rushed back to his boyfriend, but his heart pounded when he couldn't Jack. He searched the crowd for a mop of white hair, but nothing. Fear and panic gripped him, making it hard for him to breath.

He rushed out of the bar and went to the park Jack loved to go. He was gasping for air when he got there, but he didn't pause to catch his breath. He searched for his boyfriend, and saw him on a bench under a lamp post.

"Jack!"

The pale man turned his head to reveal his blood-shot eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks. He was glaring at the approaching figure, but didn't run. When Hiccup sat right next to him, he scooted a little further away. Hiccup felt a sharp pang in his heart and his face crumpled. Jack's hands were shaking even though they were clenched tightly on his lap. Sobs threatened to break free from his throat, tears welling in his eyes again.

"I saw you with _her_ ," he spat. Might as well get straight to the point.

Hiccup flinched and tried to explain. "Jack, please, it's not what you think. I didn't-"

Jack whipped his head to face him, usually warm blue eyes now ice cold with anger. " _What?_ You didn't _what?_ I've heard that excuse a million times and every single time they were _all lies!_ "

Hiccup opened his mouth but Jack cut him off again. "I thought you'd be different from the others, thought you wouldn't cheat. I told myself to not let myself hope, or get close with anyone, but I took a leap of faith for _you!_ I thought that maybe, my heart wouldn't get broken with you."

He trailed off into a whisper, lips quivering with tears falling down his face again. He didn't care how much of a mess he looked. Jack tore his gaze away from the person he trusted, away from the person he loved, and stared at a clump of dead leaves at his feet. His voice came out hushed, bitter and cold.

"I guess you're just the same."

His blood ran cold. Hiccup, who had been quiet all this time, shook his head. He was crying too, because _no._ This is not happening. He wasn't gonna lose Jack. He _couldn't._

He got up and saw Jack flinch, as if expecting him to leave. His heart broke even more, and he knelt in front of the shaking man. He saw those eyes clench tightly, lips pursed. Tears escaped his eyes. He will _not_ lose him.

Taking those shaking hands in his, he leaned closer and spoke gently as he could. "Jack, please at least let me explain myself first. I didn't come on to her, she came on to me. Believe me when I say, I am not cheating on you. I love _you_. Sure she was someone I cared for, but I can't imagine my life without you. Please, don't leave me. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be here. _Please, I love you so fucking much_."

He laid his head on Jack's lap, clutching pale hands like a lifeline. He was trembling, tears soaking Jack's usual brown jeans. He didn't bother hiding his sniffles and sobs. He laid out his heart, vulnerable and open. His heart was always Jack's to have. Jack had the power to shatter his heart, or keep it close to his own with care.

Silence stretched on for what seemed like hours. He was praying to whatever deity that will hear him, _please don't let me lose him, please make him stay._

Jack yanked his hands from his. Hiccup felt a deep pain in his chest, heart aching. His throat got caught on a sob. _No. Please no, please don't leave me, I'll do better, I'll do whatever you want please just don't leave me I need you so bad I can't live without you please please please-_

The words tumbled out of his mouth, promises and vows whispered into the still air, grasping for any sliver of hope. They weren't empty words, _never_ , every word uttered with sincerity and desperation. His hands gripped the grass below him, needing an anchor to keep him grounded.

Then, those cold hands gently gripped each side of his head and turned his head up. He blinked the tears away and saw those _beautiful_ blue eyes assessing him. He locked his gaze, trying to convey every emotion he ever felt whenever he was with Jack. Thumbs wiped away his tears, softly drawing circles on his cheeks. Those hands pushed his hair back, running nimble fingers through his brown locks.

Then Jack leaned forward and tentatively kissed him, nothing more than a closed-mouth kiss. But it was more than enough.

Hiccup quickly put his hands on Jack's neck, needing to feel him, needing to know that this was real. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, letting Jack take the reins.

Jack broke off this kiss and took in every feature on the man he fell in love with. His mind was telling him to _Leave! Don't trust him!_

But...

His heart was saying the opposite; _Give him a chance, trust him._

He asked himself; was it worth it? Was this man worth the risk of getting his heart broken?

Jack touched their foreheads together, not breaking eye contact. With all his heart, he gave Hiccup another chance.

 _"I love you."_

Hiccup sobbed and kissed Jack again, vowing to never lose this man who brought so much light in his life. As long as he's alive, he will _never_ lose Jack.


End file.
